The Second Eden: A Short Story
by Elriowiel1
Summary: The second time Lucifer came to Alexiel in Eden and set her free...Plz, read and review! P.S. I know it's one chapter, but it's a complete short story. Enjoy! :)


THE SECOND EDEN: A SHORT LUCIFER&ALEXIEL STORY  
  
Lucifer looked to the shadows casted upon the walls as he kept cought in his thoughts about her.  
  
«Alexiel...» it ringed in his ears so bad it started to hurt. He got up and walked over on to the balcony.  
  
He looked over the shadows lands he now lead and sighed. This is his 'power'? What a joke! The  
  
whole Heaven should have bowed down to him. He leaned on the raile (?) and closed his eyes. Her  
  
image was still there, caught in his mind and not able to go away. He didn't know if he would rather  
  
continue looking at her faded image in his mind or just take his sword and cut off his head for even  
  
thinking about it. He heard footsteps behind him, but he pretended not to. A little girl walked up to him  
  
and said:  
  
«Master...?»  
  
«Leave me be...» Lucifer said quietly, but loud enough to make his anger clear. The girl didn't pay  
  
attention. Her shape suddenly took another...Of a young boy. Still you could see by his eyes that the  
  
girl was still a part of him.  
  
«I said leave me be!!» he shouted and turned to the boy, now out of fear turning back to the girl.She  
  
quickly ran out of his chamber. He closed his eyes again trying to pull himself together. He was  
  
always one ofthose who couldn't control their temper. But it was Alexiel who had made him angry and  
  
not the girl. Alexiel...That woman...He shaked his head, went back inside and decided to sleep, atleast  
  
for a while. He knew that all of Heaven would want his head after his little encounter with Alexiel. He  
  
didn't care, though it seemed it now started to push him into a corner. He took off his shirt and laied  
  
back on his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, sleep took him. As usual, his chosen dream place was a  
  
just a simple dark nothingness; all angel and demons had the power of chosing where they will be in  
  
their minds during their sleep. He sighed and a green meadow appeared around him. He layed back on  
  
the grass and looked up to the blue skies. Maybe that was the only thing he missed about heaven-  
  
beauty. There was none in Hell. He closed his eyes and upon opening them again, he saw the black  
  
nothigness again. He got up; he didn't wish to come back to that place.He felt a hand on his bear  
  
shoulder and looked over his shoulder. It was Alexiel. He suddenly froze, not sure if it was he or her  
  
that made him that way. She came close to his ear and whispered:  
  
«Lucifer...» as she spoke his name, electricity seemed to run up and down his skin.  
  
«What are you doing here?» she grinned and put both of her hands on his shoulders.  
  
«I am your woman, remeber?» he chuckled slightly, a grin appearing on his face aswell. Her hands moved to his chest.  
  
«I want you...To do something for me Lucifer..»  
  
«Are you asking for my help?»  
  
«Help?» Alexiel laughed.  
  
«I wouldn't ask for your help if you were the last demon in Hell.»  
  
«But I am no demon, Alexiel...» she looked into his eyes, her face serious. She came closer to him,her lips almost against his.  
  
«...But you can still feel, can't you Lucifer? The touch, of a woman...?»  
  
«I can, but you can't,feel anything...» she looked up into his eyes, the grin reappearing on her face.  
  
«Sweet drems Lucifer..» Lucifer suddenly woke up in his bed, covered in sweat. He felt heat on his chest from where she had touched him. He sighed and put his hand on his head. He felt helpless as he closed his eyes.  
  
«No!» he muttered as he opened his eyes and quickly got out of bed. He put on his shirt and took his sword and cloak. As he ran out of the palace, he heard someone shouting his name in the background.  
  
He knew it was Belial, the little girl, or boy, but he paid no attention. He spread his three white wings and quickly flew off to Eden.  
  
* * *  
  
He saw her by the clear blue lake. He pulled back his wings as his feet touched the ground. He slowly walked over to her and said:  
  
«Hello Alexiel..» she looked over her shoulder to him, her glance blank. She turned around quickly, pulling out a sword. Lucifer laughed.  
  
«Ah, I see you have my sword still...I would like to have it back.»  
  
«Don't play games with me Lucifer!»  
  
«I'm the one playing games? 'Sweet dreams Lucifer..'» he repeated her words slowly, hoping it would torture her. She grinned.  
  
«You were just like any other mortal man...You would give yourself for a little pelasure...» Lucifer laughed.  
  
«I do not wish for pleasure, escpecially not yours Alexiel. Though...» he looked to her naked body. Her silk skin, her brown hair falling across her shoulders and chest and continued: «..you seemed as though offered to anyone who comes here.» Alexiel got up and placed the sword under his throat. She looked to him angrily.  
  
«What do you want?!»  
  
«I want to help you...»  
  
«Help me?! I do not ask for your help!»  
  
«But you might aswell take it, you have no power in this place. You are helpless.» Alexiel placed the blade even closer to his throat, almost cutting his skin.  
  
«You are helpless while my blade is against your throat.» Lucifer came closer to her face ven though he could already feel the blod runing down his neck.  
  
«If I can feel anything, I can atleast be lustfull and 'evil', but you...You can't feel aynthing...Not even that..» Alexiel grinned.She backed away and said:  
  
«What do you want?»  
  
«I want to get you out of here.»  
  
«Get me out of here? That's a rich joke!»  
  
«I could and you know it. All you have to do is agree.»  
  
«What is the price?» Lucifer chuckled.  
  
«I know you Lucifer! You won't do anything without a price.»  
  
«So, you wish to take my offer?»  
  
«...What is your price Lucifer?»  
  
«One day. One day to spend with you in our minds and in our sleep.You choose the place.» Alexiel laughed.  
  
«Do you think I would go for that?»  
  
«I know you are desperate to get out of here.»  
  
«I can't trust you.»  
  
«I can't trust you...» Alexiel looked to him and sighed.  
  
«If you try to touch me, in reality or in our dream state, I'll kill you.» Lucifer laughed slightly.  
  
«Fair enough. But last time, you were the one who touched me.» Alexiel swung her sword and cut Lucifer's cheeck.  
  
«Don't anger me Lucifer. You want to loose your eye again?» Lucifer wiped the blood of his cheeck and looked to her, the expression on his face not clear.  
  
«It's best if we do this peacefully...»Lucifer layed down on the grass and looked to Alexiel. He had no  
  
anger in his eyes, but something she couldn't see in him before. She looked down then back to him.  
  
She layed down bseide him on her side, her back turned to him. She put her arms around her sword  
  
and closed her eyes. Lucifer closed his eyes aswell and when he awoke in his dreams, he saw clouds  
  
and the endless sky, a wast palace behind him.He knew it was the gates of Heaven. He saw Alexiel  
  
sitting infront of him, hugging her knees close to her chest and looking to everything before her. Lucifer came to her and said:  
  
«So...This is what you choose? I have not seen this place in some time, I must agree.»  
  
«We both haven't. Do you mind?» she maybe asked, but he knew she didn't really care.  
  
«No..Actually, it's quite nice.» he sat next to her.  
  
«So tell me...What happened? Why did God, our 'great' father, lock you up in Eden?»  
  
«...It is a story i do not wish to tell you Lucifer.»  
  
«That's what I thought.» she looked to him and then back to the skies.  
  
«You wanted freedom, Lucifer. I wanted something more then it.God supposedly loves us, but some  
  
he loves more then others and some, for whatever reason, he hates. And I became one of those.»  
  
«Well he hates me for wanting to be free, he hates the demons for being 'in- pure'...He must have a reason to hate you.»  
  
«And do you think I will tell you that reason?» she looked to him and shaked her head.  
  
«No...He hated me from the start...But I loved him, no matter what I had done that made him imprison me in Eden. Maybe that is the reason. I loved him and he hated me.» she looked to Lucifer who was  
  
suprisingly paying full attention.  
  
«And you still do, don't you?»  
  
«I don't know...Maybe I do...» Alexiel got up.  
  
«Is this conversation leading to something?»  
  
«To what could it lead?»  
  
«I know that you're not here to be compassionate and take m hand and tell me it will all be alirhgt.» Lucifer got up.  
  
«You can't even speak to someone without thinking they have some hidden reason!  
  
«Well, you always have! How about you just stay here and I go there!» she pointed a little further and added:  
  
«I just have to spend a day with you here, but I don't have to be clsoe to you!» she walked off a bit  
  
further and sat down her back turned to Lucifer's. Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat down.  
  
«Damn woman» he muttered and layed down...After a while, Lucifer got up and looked over to where  
  
he had left Alexiel. She wasn't there. He quickly looked around and eralised he was now in the green  
  
meadow he would usually find himself in. He looked a bit further and saw Alexiel, sitting down and  
  
humming something. She had a sweet and tender voice though the only things he was used to hear was words full of anger. And suprisingly she was smiling. He had never seen her smile. For once, she  
  
seemed...Alive, not the doll like figure he always saw. It was almost amgical to watch. He shaked his head, muttering to himself to keep out of those thoughts and not to look upon her. But she was  
  
mesmarazing and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He found himself smiling at that vision of her. He layed back down again and sighed. It was best if he didn't disturb her; he knew that in taht way  
  
he would kill that image. He kept it in his head and closed hsi eyes. He awoke, back in Eden and  
  
looked to Alexiel. She was smiling in her sleep. Luciferplaced his hand slightly above her shoulder. He didn't want to touch her; he didn't want to wake her. He moved his hand down her shoulder across her  
  
arm and her waist. He looked to her, then backed away, grabbing the wrist of the hand with whcih he had almost touched her.  
  
«Whats wrong with you?!» he muttered under his breath and closed his eyes gain returing to his dream state. He sat up and looked around. She was gone again.  
  
«Must you follow me?!» he turned around suddenly seeing Alexiel kneeling beside him.  
  
«I'm just keeping an eye on you. You ahve to hold your part of the deal.» Alexiel rolled her eyes.  
  
«Fine!»  
  
«...What were you singing?»  
  
«Nothing. Just a childish song.» «It...It was beautiful.» he hardly spoke the compliment, but he hoped she would not be so harsh with him if he tried to be nicer. Alexiel laughed slightly.  
  
«No, it wasn't...» Alxiel looked to him and tried to change the subject.  
  
«There have been rumors that you are plannign on a mass rebellion against Heaven.» Lucifer laughed.  
  
«There are always rumors like that about me...But that is true. I will rebell after I get you out of Eden.»  
  
«...Against God aswell?»  
  
«When I say Heaven, I mean him aswell.»  
  
«Let me fight.»  
  
«What?!»  
  
«Let me fight with you and the demons.I want them to be equall to Angels, just as you want them to be.»  
  
«So that is why you entered my dreams that night!»  
  
«I will admitt that was the erason, but still I wnat to fight for the same reason you want to!» Lucifer got up and tried to walk off, but Alexiel followed him.  
  
«I am already horrible in the eyes of God, I don't care if I become more horrible!» Lucifer stopped and looked to her.  
  
«You want more of his hate?»  
  
«I want the demons to be equal to angels...» Lucifer shaked his head.  
  
«Fine...I will let you come with me...» Alexiel hugged Lucifer laughign happily.  
  
He hardly hugged back still suprised that she had done something like that. Alexiel backed away realizing what she just did.She laughed slightly.  
  
«Well...I can hardly wait...» * * * Lucifer mostly stayed away from Alexiel for the rest of the day still feeling her touch on him. He took  
  
of his shirt as if he were in the real world and pulled his knees close to his chest. Scars on his back seemed to burn like the first time he had got them. Alexiel slowly came closer to him and placed her  
  
hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw her. She knelt behind him, her hand still on his shoulder.  
  
«They punished you worser then me...»  
  
«No...Pain is no worse then being locked up, wiht no way out.»  
  
«But you've given me a way out...» she moved her hand over his scars. He closed his eyes as he felt  
  
her touch and upon opening his eyes, he suddenly turned around and grabbed her by her wrist. She looked to him half suprised. He looked to her eyes, again seeing his own in hers and let go off her.  
  
«We are bound by hate Alexiel, by hate and by pain. « he looked to her, her gaze fixed on him. Alexiel slowly placed her hand against his cheeck.  
  
«But you're still free Lucifer...I'm bound.» he placed his hand on hers and whispered: «You know I willfree you...I will free you...» He kissed her hand and slowly started kissing her arm all  
  
the way to her shoulder. He kissed her neck putting his arms around her wiast and pulling her as close  
  
as he could. Alexiel placed her hands on his face and kissed him passionately. He pulled her on top of  
  
himself and kissed her passionately one more time.  
  
«And what of God?» he whispered. Alexiel grinned.  
  
«God...?» Alexiel laughed slightly.  
  
«Let him see...» * * * Lucifer woke up back in Eden. He looked to Alexiel and a smile came over his face.  
  
«Maybe you do feel something...» he touched her shoulder and looked to her. Alexiel opened her eyes  
  
and looked to Lucifer. She sat up, the sword still with her.  
  
«The day is not yet finished...» Lucifer said.  
  
«I've given you what you wanted...Now show me the way out.» Lucifer looked to her suprised. Alexiel laughed, cruelty ringing in her voice.  
  
«Oh, don't act innocent. I gave you your price and now you must get me out of Eden.» «You truly think that was what I wanted?!»  
  
«And what else...? Aw, poor Lucifer wants someone to love doesn't he?» Lucifer pushed her away and  
  
got up. He walked off, but Alexiel quickly followed.  
  
«We had an agreement!»  
  
«Agreement?! I said, this whole day!» Alexiel stepped infront of him and yelled:  
  
«You will get me out!» Lucifer came closer to her, putting his hands on her face, his lips coming close to hers.  
  
«You feel nothing, Alexiel.You are a doll made by God and kept by him...You're an empty shell and if you couldn't understand why you haunt my thoughts and why I come here to you offering help, then  
  
you will forever remain His doll.» Lucifer walked away, spread his wings and flew off.  
  
* * *  
  
He was again alone in his chamber, pulled back into a dark corner. He looked out his window and tried  
  
to remeber the image of her sitting on the green grass, smiling and humming a song. Maybe it was a reflection of who she once was, maybe it was an ilussion. But he knew he had saw it and had wanted  
  
to touch that image, to feel her. In his mind, he had made love to her, but what he kissed and touched was her shell and nothing more. The broken statue of her true lost image. He got up and layed back  
  
onto his bed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell alseep. He was again in black nothigness with the sothing silence. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
«Lucifer...» he heard a whisper behind him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Alexiel standing before him, her eyes carrying a strange emotion in them.  
  
«What are you doing here?» Lucifer said and turned his back to her. She came closer to him and sat by his side.  
  
«...You asked me why God punished me?...I fell in love with my Father and my Creator which no angel could...I just loved him too much. And he hated me.» Alexiel looked to Lucifer. He saw honesty  
  
on her face, the thing he never saw. He placed his hand on her cheeck and looked within her eyes, the ones which were the same as his. Lucifer slowly came closer to her and gave her a kiss which was  
  
innocent like a child's first kiss. He looked to her and whispered:  
  
«The day is at an end...»he then awoke back in his chamber and quickly got up. He quickly put on his cloak and took his other sword. He looked to some clothes placed on a chair and grabbed them. He ran  
  
off the balcony and spreading his wings, flew off.  
  
* * * «ALEXIEL!!!» Lucifer yelled out so taht all of Eden would hear his voice. He saw Alexiel running to him and stopping a few feet away. Lucifer came closer to her and threw her the clothes he brought.  
  
«I thought you would use these.Quickly, put them on. I would have brought you a sword, but you already have mine.» Lucifer said with a grin. Alexiel quickly put on the clothes and placed the ripped  
  
brown cloak around her.  
  
«You know what could happen to you, don't you?» Lucifer sighed.  
  
«Yes, but we will fight side by side and then it will all be as we want it to...Now, since you can't fly,  
  
hold on to me until we get out.» Alexiel nodded and Lucifer picked her up. He spread his wings and  
  
flew off, but before they could reach the gates two angel appeared, armed and ready to attack.  
  
«Let go off her Lucifer and God will go on you easy!» one of the angels said.Lucifer grinned.  
  
«God? He never goes easy on anyone! And besides...» Lucifer drew his sword and added:  
  
«I will protect my woman and release ehr from her prison!» and while holding Alexiel close, he  
  
attacked the two angels, quickly killing them. Lucifer came to the gate and placed his hand on it. He  
  
suddenly felt pain in his chest.Alexiel looked to him.  
  
«What's wrong?» Lucifer looked to ehr wiht a painfull grin.  
  
«Nothing. We're almost out, you'll be free soon.» Lucifer pushed the door open and flew out still  
  
holding Alexiel close. He looked to her and with a smile said:  
  
«Go ahead..Spread your wings.» Alexiel backed away slightly and spread her 3 white wings. She  
  
laughed happily and spread her arms. Lucifer looked to her smiling still, but he crossed his arms over  
  
his chest, sweat coming down his forehead. Alexiel stopped laughing and looked to him:  
  
«Lucifer?»  
  
«I guess...He's mad...» he looked to her with a grin. Suddenly his feet and legs started dissapearing.  
  
«Lucifer, no!» Alexiel flew to him, but he raised up his hand and pushed her away with a summoned force.  
  
«No...It will get you too if you touch me...Goodbye Alexiel...Remeber, you're still my woman...»he raised up his head, every part of him dissapearing till there was nothing of him anymore. Alexiel flew  
  
to the place where he was and reached out hoping that still some scent of him stayed. She knew that  
  
now his body was taken away from him, locked away and that his soul was in the hands of God, again  
  
in captivity. She was free, but he was again a prisoner. And for the first time she felt tears come to her  
  
eyes, then slowly coming down her face. She wept because of captivity, freedom..And he, whos soul was now taken away.  
  
* * * Lucifer soul was placed in the greatest sword that anyone would look up on: Nanatsuya. Each owner  
  
would be killed by the sword, their souls taken away, so the sword was placed in a cave, somewhere in  
  
Heaven yes, but still far from reach. Alexiel slowly walked in, sensing the sword already from teh entrance. She came deeper into it until she came to the sword above which a small beam of light was  
  
cast.  
  
«Hello Nanatsuya...»she said with a smile. The sword awoke and she felt it's anger. She knew it would  
  
most likely kill her. She knelt down on knee before it and said:  
  
«Oh, great Nanatsuya! I am the Organic angel Alexiel and I seek your help. Let me become your  
  
Master and I will make all of heaven perish and the demons equal with angels. I will again restore the  
  
name of your soul Lucifer...I know you have no memory, it has been stripped away from you like your  
  
body has. I will claim it back for you, I shall reclaim your honor Nanatsuya. Please, let me share your  
  
power and your strength and I shall give back your glory and do what you wanted to so long ago...I  
  
will set you free...» she saw the sword glow and she knew it would not harm her. She took it and  
  
pulled it out of the stone where it was placed in. She took the blade gently in her hands and smiled.  
  
«I shall set you free...»  
  
THE END 


End file.
